


The Sopranos 2021

by Pummarola



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Gen, Italian Mafia, Italian-American Character, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummarola/pseuds/Pummarola
Summary: It's January 6th 2021. Bobby Baccalieri's son, now an adult, visits Paulie Walnuts at the Green Grove Retirement Community.
Relationships: Furio Giunta/Carmela Soprano
Kudos: 1





	The Sopranos 2021

**Author's Note:**

> With this short story, I have been trying to tie up loose ends left at the end of the series, imagining where some characters could have end up in 2021.

“...This is the news at 10. Today, a mob of Donald Trump supporters broke the security barriers at Capitol Hill and rioted the building. Some of the rioters have been arrested and identified. Among them, several prominent figures of the American alt-right, including social media personality Anthony Soprano Jr., son of the late New Jersey mafia boss Anthony Soprano...”

“This fucking guy! Can you believe it? What would his old man say, if he was still alive?”

“He’s always been an asshole. When we were kids he was cruel to me, all the times. I remember once he locked me in a garage and left me there for hours, just for fun.”

“When was that?”

“A very, very long time ago… actually, thinking about it, you would never believe whose garage that was.”

“Why, what’s the big deal with this garage?”

“It was Furio’s! We were celebrating Furio’s purchasing his first house in the U.S.!”

“Hey kid! You better be careful saying that name around here. I still can’t believe how things have turned out with him coming back to Jersey.”

“You have to admit though, he saved the family.”

“Saved the family stoogatz, it was a fucking takeover! Those napuletani knew things were falling apart over here, after Tony was killed. And when we asked them for a couple of their guys to help us retaliating, they’ve sent fucking Furio back!”

“How comes no one recognized him?”

“What can I say... the first time he came over here, he was this quiet guy who was driving Tony around and mostly kept to his own, barely said a word. The only thing we could remember of him was that ponytail! Then second time, this motherfucker with short grey hair and a goatee turned up. Unrecognizable! But what can you do with those Italians, they all look like the same.”

“But aren’t we Italians as well, uncle Paulie?”

“Anyway, before we realized that was Furio, he took literally everything over! With Silvio in a coma, Tony in the graveyard, and me with a broken spine...”

“What exactly happened to you?”

“That fucking russkie, who would have believed he was still alive? Me and Chris Moltisanti, pace all’anima sua, have been looking for him all night in the woods, freezing our balls off, that time! And this guy managed to survive in his pijama and barefoot, out there in the snow in upstate New Jersey!”

“How! Was he a Russian commando or something like that?”

“You’re right – he once killed 16 Czechoslovakians single handed! Can you believe that? So this guy comes back out of nowhere, finds me and leaves me paralyzed from the waist down. I can’t even remember what’s like to have a hard on! And I’ve been parked in this retirement home – believe it or not, in my mother’s very same room – ever since.”

“And how did Tony exactly die?”

“No one ever told you?”

“No, I only know it was an ambush, from the news.”

“That’s correct. Do you remember Irina?”

“Who, his Russian goomar?”

“That one! Those piezz e’mmerd from the Leotardo crew used her as a bait. Tony was still pissed off with her for that time when he and Carmela separated because of her, so when he was tipped where she was hiding he went straight there. Apparently they told that schifosa she wasn’t taking any risk when she joined them to set up the trap, but the bastards let Tony whack her before they whacked him!”

“So, what happened after that?”

“With Tony’s death and everything else that was going on, the family was falling apart. And those people from across the river saw an opportunity to kick us while we were on our knees. Fuckin’ Sun Tzu 101! Get rid of the generals and the soldiers will scatter around like headless chickens! So we were in such deep shit, no one knew what was going on, until Furio came around and started sorting things out in our favor. The truth is, our friends on the other side of the Ocean were in a far better position than we were at the time, and they decided to protect their interests over here by taking over. They got rid of our enemies, and they expected total gratitude in return.”

“Then he married Carmela, right?”

“Exactly, would you believe that? With all the women he could have, he goes for the Tony’s wife – and she gets to remain Little Italy’s princess! So now he’s got it all, and they say Carmela has never looked this happy. Considering how he disappeared the first time, it makes you think what really happened… Who knows? Maybe Furio was behind this whole thing all the time!”

“I don’t know, uncle Paulie, this seems to me a bit of a stretch...”

“Litsen to this guy, a real diplomat! You were just a little murtadell when you left and went to Europe, and now look at yourself: Bobby Baccalà the Third, a dashing gentleman and a big name in one the world’s biggest freight companies! Your dad would be very proud of you, with all his little train models he had… he and I didn’t get along all the times, but he was a good man. It’s good to have you back, son.”

“And it’s good to see you, uncle Paulie. But I have to go now.”

“No, wait! Stay a little longer, we still have a lot of catch up to do!”

“I’d love to, but I really need to go. See you next time, uncle Paulie.”

“Promise you’ll come back, Bobby! Not many people come to see old uncle Paulie these days… and next time bring me some shfooyadell, or some gabagool from Satriale! They only feed me rice cakes and that sort of tasteless crap in this lager.”


End file.
